


Faith

by littletechiebird



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaviYuu. "You're the sound of redemption, The faith that I've lost, The answers I'm seeking no matter the cost, You opened the window, Now I can see, And you taught me forgiveness by giving your love back to me. Yeah, all the things that you are, Beautifully broken, alive in my heart, And know that you are everything, Let your heart sing and tonight." - Goo Goo Dolls 'All That You Are'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

Getting back had been rough, and no one had said a word. Maybe it was out of respect, or that no one quite knew what to say. There was also the possibility that everyone was still in shock themselves, for no one had been through something quite like that before. It hadn’t been expected. 

It had always been the same mission, but if only they had known what - no, who - they had needed to protect.

Maybe he wouldn’t have had to go through all that he had.. and maybe he wouldn’t have gotten as hurt.

There was no surprise in seeing just how quiet he was as a result. No one could blame him. In any other situation, Kanda would have offered a snide, snarky comment in hope that he would receive a laugh, a smile, and a tease in turn. But in a moment like this, he would have just hated himself for trying. It wouldn’t be right.

The loss of hope in Lavi’s eyes, and the child-like vulnerability had his stomach in knots. There should have been a stupid grin, or irritating optimism. The only thing child-like about him should have been the ridiculous attachment that he found so necessary. But he was just curled into himself as he helped him settle onto the bed. It wasn’t right. He hated it.

This person had been something he’d needed - hope. That ridiculous optimism that continued to press on no matter what he was being told. He’d been the push to get him outside of himself. He’d… helped him change.

But now there was this change that had stricken their lives, and he wasn’t sure how to mend it. He’d never been one who was much for comfort.. so what was he supposed to do in a time like this? 

A rare ache echoed in his chest, and from there, he just allowed that to lead him.

Closing the door behind him to the room, he turned off the light that the other seemed to be trying so hard to hide from. From there, he crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on his head, fingers running through the soft locks that had only recently been been cleaned of the blood that he so vividly remembered matting it a short while before.

The flinch that had resulted brought a stab to his heart, though he did not move away. In stead, he continued the action which he saw to eventually bring the tenseness to melt from the other male’s limbs. Arms soon reached out and wrapped around his middle. Sad, concerned, burdened hues watched the outreach with some relief. “Stupid Rabbit..” He murmured then, voice full of nothing but a gentle warmth. “I’m so sorry.”

He had been given faith to hold onto at a constant, especially in his darkest times. He would return that favor, and find a way to make it all a little easier to bear.

Lavi just clung to him that much tighter.


End file.
